Harmony and Destiny
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Ventus goes to his first party and meets the girl of his dreams. Will he be able to tell her how he feels? Ven/OC One-shot. Dedicated to FireWolfHeart!


**(A/N: HEEEEY! This story is random, weird, and... yeah. You get the point.**

**Dedicated to FireWolfHeart, my Pyro Buddy of Epic Awesomeness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts yet, nor do I own Harmony, since she's supposed to be FireWolf, and that would be weird if I owned her. I do own the idea and the words!)**

* * *

**Harmony and Destiny**

Ventus stared at the girl across the room from behind a corner, a hint of red on his cheeks. She turned and seemed to almost see him, and he panicked. He hid again behind the corner, panting hard. The girl frowned, then turned away again. Ven sighed as he again peeked around the corner. _What am I so scared of?_ he wondered. _It's just a girl._ He sighed and started to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder. A girl's hand.

"YEAAAAAAAAA!" cried Ven, jumping away.

"Ven! Relax, it's just me!"

"A-Aqua?" he stammered.

The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? You've been jumpy this entire party! You gotta calm down."

"Y-Yeah. I'm just... nervous, that's all. First party I've ever gone to..." He looked away to catch another glimpse at the girl. Aqua followed his gaze.

"Wait a minute... You like the new girl, don't you?" She smirked. "That's so cute, Ven! Go tell her!"

Terra walked up at that moment before Ventus could protest. "Go tell who what?" he asked, taking a swig of punch.

"Ven's got a crush on the new girl!" Aqua told him. "I'm telling him to tell her!"

Terra choked on the drink and spit out the contents in his mouth all over Demyx, who happened to be passing by. "What? Nonononononononono! Do NOT tell her!"

"Why not?" asked Aqua.

"Because, one, guys just don't do that. We don't just 'tell her' we like her, we use 'the charm'. Two, she's a Pyromaniac Sadist. It's a death wish. Take my advice and fall for another girl, Ven. Wait, Ventus?" He looked around, but there was no sight of the blonde.

"See, look what you did," Aqua scolded. "You crushed his dream and scared him away."

"Thank goodness..." Terra muttered.

Meanwhile, as Terra and Aqua bickered like an old married couple about the importance and significance of 'the charm', Ventus snuck through the crowd, slowly getting closer to the girl of his dreams. Just as he was about to approach her, Roxas stepped in front of him.

"Hey, brudda-from-anotha-motha! Sup?"

"Whaddya want, Roxas?" he asked, annoyed and trying to catch another glimpse of the girl.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"None of your beezwax. Why don't you go make out with Xion or something and leave me alone?"

Roxas opened his mouth for a retort, then closed. "That's... actually not a bad idea. I was pretty bored... Okay! See ya, Ven!"

Ventus completely ignored his look-alike and headed straight for the girl. This time he would not be stopped. He reached out and gently tapped her shoulder, fully confident. When she turned around to face him, however, and sapphire eyes met aquamarine ones, all former confidence disappeared.

"What do you wa- Oh! It's you, Ven!" she said, with a voice like an angel.

"Y-Yeah..." he said dreamily, staring at her.

"Um, I don't think we've been formerly introduced. I'm Harmony."

"Nice to m-meet you, Harmony." He loved how the word just rolled off his tongue, like he was made to say only that name.

"Did you … want something?"

"U-Uh... y-yeah... I was... gonna say... ur..." He looked away sheepishly at the floor, then muttered, "You're pretty..."

Harmony felt heat rise to her cheeks. "U-Um... thanks, Ven. You're pretty... handsome yourself." Great, now **she** was stuttering too!

"Really? T-Thanks! Um... well, Aqua told me to just say this, so here goes nothin'... Harmony, I-"

The DJ, who happened to be Zero, suddenly found this as the perfect time to start a slow song. Loudly.

"Okay, everyone," he said through the microphone. "Grab that special someone of yours and dance!"

All around Ven and Harmony, couples were forming. There were Sora and Kairi, near the buffet. Olette and Hayner were dancing together (Hayner quite badly) in the corner. Roxas and Xion were sort of looking at everyone, wondering what the heck was happening. Ventus held out his hand. "Harmony, may I have this dance?"

The girl blushed a darker red and looked down. "I can't dance..." she mumbled.

Ven chuckled. "Welp, neither can I, but we might as well try! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, starting to sway to the beat. "Now, you put this arm here, and this arm here, and there!"

Harmony giggled. "You sure you've never danced before?"

"Never ever in my entire life."

"You're pretty good."

"You too."

After a couple more minutes of sway-dancing, Harmony laid her head against his chest, completely relaxed. Ven was grateful she couldn't see his face turn red.

"Say, Harmony?"

"Hmm?"

"There's... something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..." His face had become the color of Axel's hair.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up.

"I-... love you, Harmony." Then he kissed her.

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed, Pyro Buddy! Just think, our little PM's inspired all this! Lol!)**


End file.
